Mabuse
Dr. med. Mabuse ist ein satirisch formulierter Zeitschriftentitel. Es handelt sich um eine Zeitschrift zum Gesundheitswesen in DE und dem übrigen Europa. Sein Untertitel lautet: kritisch – unabhängig – berufsübergreifend – sozial Häufig, seit ca. 1980, darin behandelte Themen sind (vergleiche unten): Pflege (alle Disziplinen), Pflegetheorie bzw. -Wissenschaft, Geschichte der Pflege und Medizin, Mutterschaft, Situation der Frauen im Berufsfeld, Politische Entwicklungen zum dt. Gesundheitswesen. Wo, Infos ? Dr. med. Mabuse *''Erscheinungsweise'': sechsmal jährlich **Abonnement-Bedingungen etc. Mabuse-Verlag. : Mabuse-Verlag GmbH : Kasseler Str. 1 a : 60486 Frankfurt a. M. * Homepage -Startseite Inhalte (Links zu Verlagsseiten) aktuelles Heft * Nr. 210 (4/2014) - Schwerpunkt: Hilfe beim Sterben *210_Editorial.pdf *210_Inhalt.pdf *210_Buchbesprechungen.pdf *210_Dietrich_Letzte gemeinsame Schritte_Umgang mit dem Sterbewunsch im Hospiz.pdf *210_Finzen.pdf *210_Wunder.pdf *210_Walther.pdf *210_Haehner-Rombach.pdf *210_Gesundheitsexperten von morgen.pdf Ältere Ausgaben nach Themenbereichen: *Ausgabe 203: Heino Stöver, Dirk Schäffer: Entwicklungen in Drogenhilfepraxis und -politik *Ausgabe 194: Olaf Iseringhausen: Die Parallelwelt des Qualitätsmanagments *Ausgabe 189: Michael Simon: Gesundheitssystem im Umbruch *Ausgabe 178: Anja Uhling, Sonja Siegert: „Wir wollen Koalitionen gegen Korruption schaffen.“ Interview mit Angela Spelsberg *Ausgabe 177: Mareike Tolsdorf: Die Gesundheitssituation versteckt lebender MigrantInnen in Deutschland *Ausgabe 177: Helmut Hildebrandt, Werner Witzenrath: Intergrierte Gesamtversorgung *Ausgabe 173: Michael Ewers: Zukunft der Gesundheitsberufe *Ausgabe 165: Rolf Rosenbrock: Gesundheitssystem und Solidarität *Ausgabe 162: Aus dem Alltag eines kranken Gesundheitswesens *Ausgabe 159: Wolfgang Wagner: Was die neue Bundesregierung zu den Arbeitsbedingungen der Ärzte sagt *Ausgabe 158: Nadja Rakowitz: Zu den Streiks und Tarifverhandlungen der angestellten Ärzte *Ausgabe 156: Marie-Louise Bauer, Katrin Thomas, Thomas Föller: Medizinische Versorgung von Menschen ohne legalen Aufenthaltsstatus *Ausgabe 156: Georg Schulze-Ziehaus: Kirchliche Arbeitgeber wollen Arbeitsrecht verschlechtern *Ausgabe 153: Petra Kaiser: Kongressbericht – Armut und Gesundheit *Ausgabe 151: Christoph Kranich: Die neue Patientenbeteiligung *Ausgabe 147: Daniel Rühmkorf: Bunter Ballon „Bürgerversicherung“ *Ausgabe 146: Ulrike Winkelmann: Gesundheitsreform – Kürzungen & Etikettenwechsel *Ausgabe 144: Christoph Kranich: Gibt es eine Zweiklassenmedizinin Deutschland? Themenbereich Pflege *Ausgabe 208: Gudrun Faller: Gesunheit durch Partizipation. Wirksame Interventionen am Arbeitsplatz *Ausgabe 202: Sibylle Kraus, Stefan Schmidt: Pflege und Soziale Arbeit *Ausgabe 199: Lukas Slotala: Ökonomisierung in der ambulanten Pflege *Ausgabe 199: Karsten Weber, Arne Manzeschke, Elisabeth Rother: Bewertung technischer Assistenzsysteme für den demografischen Wandel *Ausgabe 187: Michael Isfort, Andrea Neuhaus: Haushaltshilfen aus Osteuropa *Ausgabe 180: Manfred Borutta: Die Pflegetransparenzvereinbarung als Irrweg *Ausgabe 175: Johann Behrens: Beiträge der Pflege zur Evidence-Basierung von Gesundheitsförderung und Krankenversorgung *Ausgabe 174: Birgit Leonhard: Pflegepersonen in Israel über ihre Arbeit mit Holocaust-Überlebenden *Ausgabe 170: Ingeborg Löser-Priester: Advanced Nursing Practice. Die Rolle der Pflege neu gestalten *Ausgabe 170: Birgitt Bahlmann: Anthroposophische Pflege *Ausgabe 168: Angelika Abt-Zegelin, Jürgen Georg: Körperbildstörungen in der Pflege *Ausgabe 167: Susanne Kohler, Hanneli Döhner: Netzwerke für pflegende Angehörige. Pflegebedürftigkeit und familiale Pflege in Europa *Ausgabe 166: Sabine Bartholomeyczik: DRGs und ihre Auswirkungen aus Sicht der Pflege *Ausgabe 162: Michael Graber-Dünow: Zehn Jahre Pflegeversicherung stationär *Ausgabe 161: Katharina Gröning: Die Bildung von pflegenden Angehörigen nach dem Pflegeversicherungsgesetz *Ausgabe 155: Thomas Klie, Judith Spatz: Die Wirklichkeit von Behandlungsabbrüchen im klinischen Alltag *Ausgabe 155: Heinz Bartjes, Eckart Hammer: Männer in der Altenpflege *Ausgabe 154: Sabine Bartholomeyczik: Einige Anmerkungen zu Standards in der Pflege *Ausgabe 151: Thomas Klie: Das personenbezogene Pflegebudget *Ausgabe 150: Heiko Gerlach: Anders alt werden – Lesben, Schwule und Altenhilfe *Ausgabe 149: Anja Uhling, Sonja Siegert: Claus Fussek im Interview: Menschenwürdige Pflege *Ausgabe 149: Adelheid von Herz: Wo fängt Gewalt an? Aspekte pflegerischer Berührung *Ausgabe 149: Katharina Gröning: Über Gewalt in der Pflege *Ausgabe 142: Sabine Bartholomeyczik: Pflegeforschung zwischen Theorie und Praxis *Ausgabe 141: Michael Graber-Dünow: Wohnformen im Alter *Ausgabe 133: Klaus Dörner, Elisabeth Hopfmüller, Beate Röttger-Liepmann: Für eine Auflösung der Heime Medizin*Ausgabe 203: Frank Konert: Ärztlich verursachte Abhängigkeit? *Ausgabe 201: Marcus Schiltenwolf: Zum Verhältnis von Schmerz und Medizin *Ausgabe 198: Holger Wicht: Ein globaler Blick auf dreißig Jahre HIV und Aids *Ausgabe 197: Gudrun Reuß: Teamarbeit ist lernbar. Wie in Arztpraxen die Zusammenarbeit verbessert werden kann *Ausgabe 195: Sascha Topp: Das Ringen der Zwangssterilisierten und NS-„Euthanasie“-Geschädigten um „Wiedergutmachung“ *Ausgabe 173: Anne Wolf: Bessere Vorbereitung auf den Arztberuf. Ein Gespräch mit Kai Schnabel *Ausgabe 173: Norbert Schmacke: Ärztemangel? *Ausgabe 168: Heino Stöver, Ingo Ilja Michels: Die Substitutionsbehandlung in Deutschland *Ausgabe 167: Anja Uhling und Sonja Siegert: Gespräch mit Christoph Kremer, Rechtsanwalt und Spezialist für Arzthaftungsrecht *Ausgabe 165: Frank Erbguth: Wie Patientenverfügungen medizinische Verläufe beeinflussen *Ausgabe 165: Hans-Walter Schmuhl: Der Mord an psychisch kranken und behinderten Menschen *Ausgabe 161: Martina Loos: Die Zusammenarbeit von Krankenpflegern und Ärztinnen *Ausgabe 160: Interview mit Bianca Senf: Was ist psychosoziale Onkologie? *Ausgabe 154: Norbert Schmacke: Rituale in der modernen Medizin *Ausgabe 152: Vera Bergmeyer, Petra Kaiser und Andrea Vogel: Ärztetage, Gutachtenkriege und Migrationspolitik *Ausgabe 150: Jan Schildmann: Kommunikation – Schlechte Nachrichten übermitteln *Ausgabe 142: Linus S. Geisler: Arzt-Patienten-Beziehung im Wandel – ein Plädoyer *Ausgabe 137: Michael Emmrich: Brustkrebs/Mammographie-Screening *Ausgabe 135: Gabriele Müller-Mundt und Doris Schaeffer:Schmerztherapeutischer Entwicklungsrückstand *Ausgabe 135: Wolfgang Merkle und Ulrich Tiver Egle: Somatoforme Schmerzstörungen *Ausgabe 132: Frank Erbguth: Medizin und Gewissen – Therapiebegrenzung in der Intensivmedizin Themenbereich Psych... *Ausgabe 207: Jutta Ott-Gmelch: Bindung und Psychosomatik. 12. Internationale Bindungskonferenz in München *Ausgabe 190: Dirk K. Wolter: Fließband-, Schmalspur-, Zweiklassenpsychiatrie *Ausgabe 190: Dirk K. Wolter: Das neue Entgeltsystem. Finanzierung der psychiatrischen/psychosomatischen Krankenhausbehandlung *Ausgabe 189: Matthias Hamann-Roth: Psychiatrie im Nationalsozialismus. Gedenken an die NS-Opfer auf dem DGPPN-Kongress *Ausgabe 153: Peter Henningsen: Wo steht die Psychosomatik heute? *Ausgabe 153: Bernd Hontschik: Psychosomatik – Thure von Uexküll. Eine Würdigung *Ausgabe 150: Soltauer Impulse: Sozialpolitik und Ethik am Beispiel psychiatrischer Arbeitsfelder *Ausgabe 139: Bernhard Grom: Glaube und Gesundheit Themenbereich Pharma *Ausgabe 196: Anke Martiny: Interview mit Wolfgang Schwinzer: „Ich empfange keine Pharmareferenten mehr." *Ausgabe 180: Dirk K. Wolter: Neuroleptika für Demenzkranke *Ausgabe 164: Jörg Schaaber: Pharmaindustrie will PatientInnen stärker beeinflussen *Ausgabe 154: Erika Feyerabend: Selbsthilfegruppen und die Pharmaindustrie *Ausgabe 142: Gerd Glaeske und Katrin Janhsen: Ritalin für Kinder Themenbereich Kinder – Frauen – Männer * Ausgabe 204: Sonja Siegert, Anja Uhling: „Ich will kein Kind.“ Eine unpopuläre Entscheidung *Ausgabe 204: Friedrich Porz: Wie klein ist zu klein? Chancen von Frühgeborenen *Ausgabe 193: Gerd Glaeske: Kinder mit ADHS *Ausgabe 193: Rolf Kühnelt: Allein gelassen. Ein Kinderarzt aus Berlin-Wedding erzählt *Ausgabe 193: Gerhard Trabert:Armut & Krankheit bei Kindern *Ausgabe 193: Rudolf Martens: Kinderarmut in Statistiken *Ausgabe 193: Stephan Heinrich Nolte: Dick, faul krank? Kinder in Deutschland *Ausgabe 168: Alexa Franke: Essstörungen und der weibliche Körper *Ausgabe 166: Nina Drexelius: Die Diskussion um Nutzen und Risiko von Impfungen / Das Impfproblem (Broschüre) *Ausgabe 159: Ralf Ruhl: Risikofaktor Vater? *Ausgabe 148: Clarissa M. Schwarz, Beate A. Schücking: Adieu, normale Geburt? *Ausgabe 145: Assia Harwazinski: Kinderärztin in Kreuzberg *Ausgabe 145: Raimund Schmid: Kindernetzwerk für kranke und behinderte Kinder und Jugendliche *Ausgabe 134: Wolfgang Oelsner: Kinderleben und Erziehung nach dem 11. September *Ausgabe 133: Anna Sabine Ernst: Frauengesundheitsbericht deckt Defizite in Forschung und Versorgung auf Themenbereich Demenz *Ausgabe 195: Swantje Kubillus: „Demenzbetroffene sollen mitgestalten können". Ein Gespräch mit Helga Rohra *Ausgabe 191: Peter J. Whitehouse, Daniel R. George, Peter Wißmann:Alzheimer’s Research: Does it have a future? *Ausgabe 172: Stephan Kostrzewa: Palliative Pflege von Menschen mit Demenz *Ausgabe 172: Sonja Siegert, Anne Wolf: „Was heißt Barrierefreiheit für Menschen mit Demenz?“ Ein Gespräch mit Reimer Gronemeyer *Ausgabe 152: Christian Müller-Hergl: Dementia Care Mapping *Ausgabe 152: Stefan Beyer: Demenz – Ein Angehöriger erzählt *Ausgabe 151: Flora von Spreti: „Ich bin wieder wer!" Kunsttherapie mit einer Alzheimer-Patientin Themenbereich Sterben und Tod *Ausgabe 205: Vera Käufl: „Dich trifft keine Schuld.“ Begleitung von Angehörigen nach einem Suizid *Ausgabe 195: Tanja Helmes: Hilfen für Kinder und Jugendliche im Hospiz *Ausgabe 174: Maria Haskamp, Hartmut Remmers: Fürsorge auch für die Sterbebegleiter *Ausgabe 165: Michael Wunder: Thesen zur Sterbehilfedebatte *Ausgabe 164: C. Giese, C. Koch, D. Siewert: Sterbehilfe – kein Thema der Pflege? *Ausgabe 163: Katri Elina Clemens, Eberhard Klaschik: Was ist Palliativmedizin? *Ausgabe 163: Thomas Klie, Andreas Hils: Zur ökonomischen Entwicklung der Hospiz- und Palliativdienste *Ausgabe 163: Anja Uhling, Anne Wolf: Gespräch mit Johann-Christoph Student über die Hospizbewegung *Ausgabe 158: Oliver Tolmein: Schweizer Sterbehilfe-Verein „Dignitas“ jetzt auch in Deutschland *Ausgabe 143: Christoph Student: Wie möchte ich sterben? Gefahr und Nutzen von Patientenverfügungen *Ausgabe 138: Adelheid von Herz: Begleitung von Angehörigen krebskranker Sterbender *Ausgabe 136: Adelheid von Herz: Humor in der palliativen Pflege Gesundheit im Ausland *Ausgabe 189: Eckardt Johanning: Die US-amerikanische Gesundheitsreform *Ausgabe 175: Ruedi Spöndlin, Anne Wolf: Gespräch mit einer Krankenpflegerin und einem Arzt, die zum Arbeiten in die Schweiz ausgewandert sind *Ausgabe 165: Cornelia Heintze: Das finnische Gesundheitssystem *Ausgabe 154: Reinhard Wolff: Deutsche Ärzte in Schweden *Ausgabe 143: Thomas Roser: Gesundheit in Polen *Ausgabe 140: Marie-Luise Latsch: Organhandel in China Sonstige Beiträge *Ausgabe 207: Dorette Deutsch: Schöne Aussichten. Neue Modelle für die ambulante Versorgung älterer Menschen *Ausgabe 204: Nicola H. Bauer, Monika Kraienhemke: Zur Akademisierung des Hebammenberufs *Ausgabe 200: Dr. med. Mabuse – Ein Rückblick: Beiträge aus 35 Jahren *Ausgabe 200: FH Frankfurt am Main: Ausstellung zum barrierefreien Wohnen und Leben *Ausgabe 196: Daniela Herrmann: Bedingungen, Chancen und Schwierigkeiten des Adoptivstillens *Ausgabe 194: Joseph Randersacker: Evidenzbasierte Medizin – leicht gemacht *Ausgabe 192: Torsten Engelbrecht: Handystrahlung, das unterschätzte Risiko *Ausgabe 174: Anne Wolf: Ein Gespräch mit Henning Wriedt von der Hamburger Beratungs- und Informationsstelle Arbeit & Gesundheit *Ausgabe 172: Anja Uhling, Anne Wolf: Sprache ist Beziehung. Interview mit Henriette Himmelreich, die als Psychoanalytikerin mit Gehörlosen arbeitet *Ausgabe 169: Sonja Siegert: „Ein Heim ist immer nur die zweitbeste Lösung“. Gespräch mit Klaus Dörner und Michael Graber- Dünow *Ausgabe 160: Volker Beck: Krebs in der Literatur *Ausgabe 149: Eliane Zimmermann: Ätherische Öle *Ausgabe 147: Sonja Siegert und Anja Uhling: Tagung zu Ethik und Behinderung *Ausgabe 146: Udo Sierck: Was haben die Behinderteninitiativen erreicht? *Ausgabe 144: Michael Graber-Dünow: Mick Jagger wird 60 Jahre alt *Ausgabe 131: Joseph Kuhn: Betriebliche Gesundheitsförderung *Ausgabe 130: Gudrun Piechotta: Heilberufe und Menschenrechte Siehe auch * Mabuse-Verlag * Mabuse (Filmfigur von 1933) für Verlinkungen: Drogenkonsum -> Drogentherapie Qualitätsmanagment Arbeitsbedingungen Streik s und Tarifverhandlung Kirchliche Arbeitgeber Arbeitsrecht Kongressbericht – Armut Gesundheitsreform Zweiklassenmedizin Deutschland, Privatversicherung, Privatpatient Gesundheit Arbeitsplatz BGW Soziale Arbeit Assistenzsystem e Haushaltshilfen aus Osteuropa Pflegetransparenzvereinbarung Pflege in Israel für Holokaust-Überlebende Anthroposophische Pflege Angelika Abt-Zegelin Körperbild-störungen, Bedeutung in der Pflege Pflegende Angehörige familiale Pflege, Familienpflege Pflegebedürftigkeit Sabine Bartholomeyczik DRGs und ihre Auswirkungen aus Sicht der Pflege Zehn Jahre Pflegeversicherung Männer in der Altenpflege Standards in der Pflege Das personenbezogene Pflegebudget Ausgabe 150: Heiko Gerlach: Anders alt werden – Lesben, Schwule und Altenhilfe Ausgabe 149: Anja Uhling, Sonja Siegert: Claus Fussek im Interview: Menschenwürdige Pflege Ausgabe 149: Adelheid von Herz: Wo fängt Gewalt an? Aspekte pflegerischer Berührung Ausgabe 149: Katharina Gröning: Über Gewalt in der Pflege Ausgabe 142: Sabine Bartholomeyczik: Pflegeforschung zwischen Theorie und Praxis Ausgabe 141: Michael Graber-Dünow: Wohnformen im Alter Ausgabe 133: Klaus Dörner, Elisabeth Hopfmüller, Beate Röttger-Liepmann: Für eine Auflösung der Heime Medizin*Ausgabe 203: Frank Konert: Ärztlich verursachte Abhängigkeit? Ausgabe 201: Marcus Schiltenwolf: Zum Verhältnis von Schmerz und Medizin Ausgabe 198: Holger Wicht: Ein globaler Blick auf dreißig Jahre HIV und Aids Ausgabe 197: Gudrun Reuß: Teamarbeit ist lernbar. Wie in Arztpraxen die Zusammenarbeit verbessert werden kann Ausgabe 195: Sascha Topp: Das Ringen der Zwangssterilisierten und NS-„Euthanasie“-Geschädigten um „Wiedergutmachung“ Ausgabe 173: Anne Wolf: Bessere Vorbereitung auf den Arztberuf. Ein Gespräch mit Kai Schnabel Ausgabe 173: Norbert Schmacke: Ärztemangel? Ausgabe 168: Heino Stöver, Ingo Ilja Michels: Die Substitutionsbehandlung in Deutschland Ausgabe 167: Anja Uhling und Sonja Siegert: Gespräch mit Christoph Kremer, Rechtsanwalt und Spezialist für Arzthaftungsrecht Ausgabe 165: Frank Erbguth: Wie Patientenverfügungen medizinische Verläufe beeinflussen Ausgabe 165: Hans-Walter Schmuhl: Der Mord an psychisch kranken und behinderten Menschen Ausgabe 161: Martina Loos: Die Zusammenarbeit von Krankenpflegern und Ärztinnen Ausgabe 160: Interview mit Bianca Senf: Was ist psychosoziale Onkologie? Ausgabe 154: Norbert Schmacke: Rituale in der modernen Medizin Ausgabe 152: Vera Bergmeyer, Petra Kaiser und Andrea Vogel: Ärztetage, Gutachtenkriege und Migrationspolitik Ausgabe 150: Jan Schildmann: Kommunikation – Schlechte Nachrichten übermitteln Ausgabe 142: Linus S. Geisler: Arzt-Patienten-Beziehung im Wandel – ein Plädoyer Ausgabe 137: Michael Emmrich: Brustkrebs/Mammographie-Screening Ausgabe 135: Gabriele Müller-Mundt und Doris Schaeffer:Schmerztherapeutischer Entwicklungsrückstand Ausgabe 135: Wolfgang Merkle und Ulrich Tiver Egle: Somatoforme Schmerzstörungen Ausgabe 132: Frank Erbguth: Medizin und Gewissen – Therapiebegrenzung in der IntensivmedizinLink-Text Themenbereich Psych *Ausgabe 207: Jutta Ott-Gmelch: Bindung und Psychosomatik. 12. Internationale Bindungskonferenz in MünchenBearbeiten Ausgabe 190: Dirk K. Wolter: Fließband-, Schmalspur-, Zweiklassenpsychiatrie Ausgabe 190: Dirk K. Wolter: Das neue Entgeltsystem. Finanzierung der psychiatrischen/psychosomatischen Krankenhausbehandlung Ausgabe 189: Matthias Hamann-Roth: Psychiatrie im Nationalsozialismus. Gedenken an die NS-Opfer auf dem DGPPN-Kongress Ausgabe 153: Peter Henningsen: Wo steht die Psychosomatik heute? Ausgabe 153: Bernd Hontschik: Psychosomatik – Thure von Uexküll. Eine Würdigung Ausgabe 150: Soltauer Impulse: Sozialpolitik und Ethik am Beispiel psychiatrischer Arbeitsfelder Ausgabe 139: Bernhard Grom: Glaube und Gesundheit Themenbereich Pharma Neuroleptika Pharmaindustrie Wie klein ist zu klein? Chancen von Frühgeborenen Kinderarmut in Statistiken Dick, faul krank? Kinder in Deutschland Essstörungen Impfungen / Das Impfproblem Kinderärztin Kindernetzwerk für kranke und behinderte Kinder und Jugendliche Frauengesundheitsbericht Themenbereich Demenz Ausgabe 195: Swantje Kubillus: „Demenzbetroffene sollen mitgestalten können". Ein Gespräch mit Helga Rohra Ausgabe 191: Peter J. Whitehouse, Daniel R. George, Peter Wißmann:Alzheimer’s Research: Does it have a future? Ausgabe 172: Stephan Kostrzewa: Palliative Pflege von Menschen mit Demenz Ausgabe 172: Sonja Siegert, Anne Wolf: „Was heißt Barrierefreiheit für Menschen mit Demenz?“ Ein Gespräch mit Reimer Gronemeyer Ausgabe 152: Christian Müller-Hergl: Dementia Care Mapping Ausgabe 152: Stefan Beyer: Demenz – Ein Angehöriger erzählt Ausgabe 151: Flora von Spreti: „Ich bin wieder wer!" Kunsttherapie mit einer Alzheimer-Patientin Themenbereich Sterben und TodBearbeiten Ausgabe 205: Vera Käufl: „Dich trifft keine Schuld.“ Begleitung von Angehörigen nach einem Suizid Ausgabe 195: Tanja Helmes: Hilfen für Kinder und Jugendliche im Hospiz Ausgabe 174: Maria Haskamp, Hartmut Remmers: Fürsorge auch für die Sterbebegleiter Ausgabe 165: Michael Wunder: Thesen zur Sterbehilfedebatte Ausgabe 164: C. Giese, C. Koch, D. Siewert: Sterbehilfe – kein Thema der Pflege? Ausgabe 163: Katri Elina Clemens, Eberhard Klaschik: Was ist Palliativmedizin? Ausgabe 163: Thomas Klie, Andreas Hils: Zur ökonomischen Entwicklung der Hospiz- und Palliativdienste Ausgabe 163: Anja Uhling, Anne Wolf: Gespräch mit Johann-Christoph Student über die Hospizbewegung Ausgabe 158: Oliver Tolmein: Schweizer Sterbehilfe-Verein „Dignitas“ jetzt auch in Deutschland Ausgabe 143: Christoph Student: Wie möchte ich sterben? Gefahr und Nutzen von Patientenverfügungen Ausgabe 138: Adelheid von Herz: Begleitung von Angehörigen krebskranker Sterbender Ausgabe 136: Adelheid von Herz: Humor in der palliativen Pflege Gesundheit im Ausland Ausgabe 189: Eckardt Johanning: Die US-amerikanische Gesundheitsreform Ausgabe 175: Ruedi Spöndlin, Anne Wolf: Gespräch mit einer Krankenpflegerin und einem Arzt, die zum Arbeiten in die Schweiz ausgewandert sind Ausgabe 165: Cornelia Heintze: Das finnische Gesundheitssystem Ausgabe 154: Reinhard Wolff: Deutsche Ärzte in Schweden Ausgabe 143: Thomas Roser: Gesundheit in Polen Ausgabe 140: Marie-Luise Latsch: Organhandel in China Sonstige Beiträge Ausgabe 207: Dorette Deutsch: Schöne Aussichten. Neue Modelle für die ambulante Versorgung älterer Menschen Ausgabe 204: Nicola H. Bauer, Monika Kraienhemke: Zur Akademisierung des Hebammenberufs Ausgabe 200: Dr. med. Mabuse – Ein Rückblick: Beiträge aus 35 Jahren Ausgabe 200: FH Frankfurt am Main: Ausstellung zum barrierefreies Wohnen und Leben Ausgabe 196: Daniela Herrmann: Bedingungen, Chancen und Schwierigkeiten des Adoptivstillens Ausgabe 194: Joseph Randersacker: Evidenzbasierte Medizin – leicht gemacht Ausgabe 192: Torsten Engelbrecht: Handystrahlung, das unterschätzte Risiko Ausgabe 174: Anne Wolf: Ein Gespräch mit Henning Wriedt von der Hamburger Beratungs- und Informationsstelle Arbeit & Gesundheit Ausgabe 172: Anja Uhling, Anne Wolf: Sprache ist Beziehung. Interview mit Henriette Himmelreich, die als Psychoanalytikerin mit Gehörlosen arbeitet Ausgabe 169: Sonja Siegert: „Ein Heim ist immer nur die zweitbeste Lösung“. Gespräch mit Klaus Dörner und Michael Graber- Dünow Ausgabe 160: Volker Beck: Krebs in der Literatur Ausgabe 149: Eliane Zimmermann: Ätherische Öle Ausgabe 147: Sonja Siegert und Anja Uhling: Tagung zu Ethik und Behinderung Ausgabe 146: Udo Sierck: Was haben die Behinderteninitiativen erreicht? Ausgabe 144: Michael Graber-Dünow: Mick Jagger wird 60 Jahre alt Ausgabe 131: Joseph Kuhn: Betriebliche Gesundheitsförderung Ausgabe 130: Gudrun Piechotta: Heilberuf und Menschenrechte Kategorie:Zeitschrift